


Stop the Ride

by sksdwrld



Series: Asterisk [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot receives some unexpected news from the detective handling his case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop the Ride

The detective working my case showed up yesterday with a stack of papers under his arm and as soon as I saw him, I knew that whatever was going on wasn't going to be good. When he went up to see Janice, I felt like I had to get away. But there isn't any place to get away here, and everyone was on to me anyway. I ended up in the sensory room with Eddie and she helped a little.

It doesn't matter. The worldis going to crash around me whatever I do.

It's taken over 8 months togo through all of Daniel's things but they found something on a scrap of paper tucked away somewhere that gave them a lead.

There is literally nothing in my life that is not a lie. My name was the only thing I had that was truly mine and now I don't even have that.

Four year old Eli White was reported missing on April 4th at 0713 by custodial guardians and grandparents, Sharon and Michael White...

The DNA matches whatever it is supposed to in order to prove that we're related. They've already started to petition the state for transferal of guardianship.

I think I'm out of words to describe how I feel. Just stop the ride, I want to get off.


End file.
